


Rash

by TehRevving



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), F/M, Oral Sex, Stubble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehRevving/pseuds/TehRevving
Summary: You come back from a long mission to an interesting surprise; an unshaven Ignis and you simply can't resist.Ignis x Female Reader. Facial Hair. Oral Sex.





	Rash

It had only been five days since you left on a mission but it felt like forever, not that time meant much anymore now that the sun didn’t rise. You were looking forward to getting back to your shared apartment with Ignis and being in his arms once more. 

“I’m home.” You called out when you opened the door, unsure as to whether your boyfriend would be home or not but the soft “welcome back,” that echoed through your apartment alleviated your fears. 

You followed the sound of his voice, finding him bent over the stove cooking something that smelled amazing. It was incredible how much he had relearnt how to do since that day all those years ago; he was able to live independently and do anything he needed to. 

“Just a moment,” he chuckled, putting down the spoon he was holding and turning the stove off. 

The second he turned around you were on him, arms around his shoulders and lips pressed firmly to his; but something was off. You pulled back in surprise and looked at his face.

You almost couldn’t believe it, for the first time in all of the years you had known him, Ignis had facial hair; well more like a few days’ worth of dirty brown stubble across his cheeks and down his jaw. It looked good; a little bit jarring and out of character but it suited him; accentuating his sharp features. He looked more his age, more rugged and hardy; it brought out the haunting silver of his eyes and you didn’t seem to be able to get enough of his entire visage.

“Oh, I forgot,” Ignis finally spoke up sounding sheepish. “You cleaned the bathroom before you left and I was unable to find the razors. I figured that you would not be gone for too long so it could wait. I’m not quite sure what it looks like of course, however I can go and fix it right now if you would like,” he rambled on clearly embarrassed and it made you blush. 

You reached out to cup his cheek, his stubble rough under your palm as he leant into your touch; you could feel the hairs compress under your hand as you were not quite able to feel his skin. 

“I like it Ignis,” you said softly and then leant up to kiss him again.

It felt different, the rough scratch of hair against your skin; like you couldn’t quite get close enough to him. It began to burn slightly as your kiss got more intense, as your tongue darted out to draw him closer. Ignis pulled you flush against him with an arm around your waist; it seemed that it had been a long few days apart.

When you pulled away from each other, panting for breath as your bodies rocked together; you couldn’t help but lean up to press your cheek against his, to feel the new sensation of rough hair against your cheek while the familiar tingle of endorphins flooded through you at the intimate touch. You ran your cheek against his, up and down gently; it felt good, different, rough and suddenly you wanted to feel it in other places.

“Iggy,” you murmured to him; struggling to hide the mischievous tone in your voice. 

“Yes?” Ignis groaned out, his hands roaming across your hips.

“I want to feel this,” and you nuzzled against his cheek so he would know what you were referring to, “somewhere else.”

There was a small chuckle and a hand on the back of your head suddenly, tugging it gently to the side to bare your neck to him. He was gentle as he ran his spiky cheek against he sensitive skin of your neck; brushing his lips against the underside of your jaw. It felt more intimate, more sensitive; like your nerves were on fire. 

“Here?” He questioned at you as his lips moved to your ear; his stubble brushing against your jaw and making you shudder. “No?” he put some mock disappointment in his voice as he left a trail of rough sensation down the side of your face; you wouldn’t be surprised if you had some lingering redness from his ministrations. 

He trailed down your neck to your collarbone; leaving a trail of fire in his wake, “lower Ignis,” you muttered; grinding your hips against his to try and get the point across, even though you were pretty sure he knew exactly what you wanted. 

Ignis sighed, “I want you too much to tease,” and then there were strong hands on your hips; lifting you up and sitting you down on the kitchen bench. You were always surprised by how dexterous he was without his eyesight, how you knew that you could trust him to pick you up and carry you around and how quickly he could get your pants off. 

Ignis knelt on the kitchen floor, his hands on your thighs for support as he pulled you towards the edge. He sat there, poised between your legs; you could feel his hot breath against your dripping sex. “You must let me know if there is any discomfort,” he says as he starts running his rough jaw across the inside of your thigh. 

You can’t stop your legs from shaking or the sharp gasp that escapes your lips as his gentle touch lights up your nerves. It’s like tiny pinpricks running across your skin, scratching at you and drawing the blood up to the surface of your skin. The sensation is stronger with each brush of him against your thighs until you’re quivering against him, trying to pull away and get closer to the maddening overstimulation. 

“Calm down Love,” he chuckles against you and you shudder again as his hot breath brushes over the sensitive raw skin of your thigh. It’s a tickling, maddening sensation that makes you crave his touch. 

Ignis is gentle as he presses the flat of his tongue against your folds and places a long and gentle lick against them. Making sure none of his stubble is touching you, leaving you to bask in the pleasure radiating from where he touched. 

“Delicious,” he moans out against your skin before his tongue moves again; he starts lapping at your folds like he’s starving and you’re the only thing that will sate his hunger. There’s a gentle brush of pressure against your thigh as he gets more into it, as the rough scratch of his stubble runs along your thighs. It’s a lot of sensation at once and you’re worked up and starving for him; it feels like it’s been forever since he touched you. Every part of you is on fire and begging for him; he seems to pick that up; he’s always been so good at reading you. 

He starts to dip his tongue inside of you, moaning out at the taste of you and that’s when you feel it; the scrape of his stubble against your folds and you can’t help but cry out for him. It hurts but you want more at the same time. He’s encouraged by your cries, tensing his tongue and digging it in deeper as your legs start to tighten around his head and your hands start to card through his hair. 

You can feel the familiar heat building inside of you as Ignis works, he’s impeccable and incredible as always. You can’t believe how different it feels having the extra stimulation of his facial hair against you; rough and soft all at the same time. It’s as he thrusts his tongue in deeper that your brain suddenly shuts down; as stubble starts to rub against your clit. 

You’re screaming out for him in pleasure, in overstimulation; you want more, less, you need to get away from him, get closer to him. Anything for more of that feeling; his perfect lips against your folds, his tongue inside you and the fucking pressure on your clit. 

“Iggy I’m gonna –“ you call out, unable to string together any more words. He’s ruthless then, nuzzling against your folds like he’s marking his territory between your legs. There’s pricks of pleasure everywhere as his stubble burns against you while his tongue alternates between laving over your clit and sinking inside of you. It’s just too much and you clamp your legs around his head as you come, screaming out his name as he keeps rubbing against you to prolong your orgasm. 

He waits until your legs unclamp from around him before he pulls back. You look down at him, your legs shaking while you struggle to keep your eyes open but the sight before you makes it worth it. 

Ignis, grey eyes shining with lust; his lips and facial hair stained and glistening with your essence as he licks his lips. It’s almost enough to make you come again, almost. 

“Bedroom now Iggy,” you demanded at him in a breathy voice that sounded far too desperate while he began to raise himself back on his feet, his balance a little bit shaky and his pants looking far too tight. 

You pulled him towards you in a desperate kiss, not caring about the taste of you on his lips; he was too much to resist, facial hair or not and you intended to make the best of your current situation, though you might just end up having to hide his razors more often.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?  
> Comments and Kudos loved  
> Come yell about fictional boys with me on tumblr (@tehrevving)


End file.
